Grand Line Cliche
by syren pan
Summary: A typical SanjixZoro un-romance in 1000 words. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer**: One Piece © Oda Eiichiro. No copyright infringement intended. Just borrowing the boys for non-profit fun. All characters depicted in sexual situations in syren pan's fan fiction are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

These are 10 drabbles which form a coherent tour de force through a cliché ZoroxSanji relationship. Originally done for livejournal's smut100 community.

~x~

**Tired**

Zoro was on edge, probably from all the coffee he was drinking lately.

He was so tired he would sleep slung over the rail with Luffy chewing on his feet.

No, he had to stay awake!

'More coffee?' Zoro almost shrieked at the sound of Sanji's voice next to his ear.

Fucking love cook, Zoro's bane.

Zoro knew the second he would fall asleep it would happen all over again.

His dream self would walk in on Sanji: naked, legs spread, fingering himself, preparing himself, for Zoro.

Like a gift.

Without further comment he extended his mug for a refill.

~x~

**UST**

Lack of sleep made him useless, so Zoro had given up on trying to fend it off.

The dream reoccurred leaving Zoro sticky with his own cum in the morning but at least well rested.

The solution was simple: become stronger.

Fight the urge to grab the stupid love cook and fuck his brains out. Why Zoro's libido had settled on the idiot remained a mystery.

Sanji was a pussy-whipped moron.

Besides even if ...Sanji would never go for a guy.

'Oi, marimo, move your ass in here.'

'Why?'

'I got some cheap booze that needs sharing.'

Or would he?

~x~

**Rivalry**

How had they gone from, 'I bet I can drink twice as much as you,' to, 'I bet you come before I even got hard'?

The situation would be comical if it weren't for the fact that Zoro was about to lose.

Sanji's hand was doing something amazing that made it impossible for Zoro to hold back an embarrassing moan.

Interestingly enough, Sanji's rhythm faltered as soon as the sound had escaped Zoro's mouth.

Ohhh.

Zoro stopped holding back, groaning out obscenities until he felt Sanji's cock jerk in his hand, making a hot mess between them.

'Cheating marimo bastard...'

~x~

**Alcohol**

They had a ritual of sorts.

It involved hand jobs and copious amounts of booze and a lot of denial. But that always came later.

Right now Zoro enjoyed watching Sanji's face as he jerked him off.

Sweaty bangs clinging to his forehead, a delicious blush spreading over his cheeks and nose, dirty mouth slack with unbridled lust.

Zoro knew he was in trouble. He ached to kiss those lips that were moaning his name as Sanji splashed hot cum over his hand. Had ached for it for some time.

Fuck it! He would blame it on the booze. Later.

~x~

**Food**

They used to have a ritual.

Until Zoro had kissed Sanji and Sanji had kissed him right back.

The next day Zoro noticed that Sanji kept putting things in his mouth.

Not just cigarettes. Food things.

Sexy things.

Strawberries. Éclairs. Fucking bananas.

Slowly licking melted ice cream off his fingers.

Pocky, moving it in and out of his mouth before taking a bite. That teasing asshole!

Every one had a breaking point, even Zoro. Eventually, he crowded a smirking Sanji into the hold, slamming and bolting the door.

Hands buried in Sanji's hair, Zoro came hard between those sinful lips.

~x~

**First Time**

There was a line between them that Zoro didn't dare cross.

Kisses. Hand jobs. Blow jobs. Fooling around. But no further.

Not that he didn't want to – oh, how he wanted to – but he knew he would get even more distracted.

A distracted man could get burned.

They were completely naked for the first time between the folds of the spare sail.

'Zoro.' Sanji was looking down at him, his whole body begging.

He would burn.

'Fuck me.'

Sanji's eyes went wide in surprise.

'Fuck me, stupid love cook.'

Just this once he would burn.

Just this once...

~x~

**Submission**

Things took an unexpected turn after their first time. Instead of carrying on as if nothing had happened, which was what Zoro had expected, Sanji was all over him.

Hands too precious to engage in fighting were stripping his body and soul. Uncovering layers Zoro had built around him until all that was left was his hard cock in Sanji's hand stroking him to completion in the middle of the day.

No training had prepared him for this. Where was his spirit? How could he submit to Sanji so easily?

He had to end it before he lost himself completely.

~x~

**Leaving Marks**

Ten days since Zoro had ended it.

With hindsight he should have waited until the cook's teeth were nowhere near his dick any more. But somehow the words had left him out of their own volition a couple of minutes after he had come in Sanji's mouth.

Thankfully, Chopper had bought the 'toilet seat falling on my penis' story. He could even take a piss again without feeling he might pass out from pain.

Ten days and Sanji still refused to acknowledge Zoro's existence.

All that was left of whatever they had had were the fading marks on Zoro's cock.

~x~

**Sex/Pollen**

It was over and yet here they were. Sanji was driving into him, each push more violent than the last, rocking Zoro into the table.

The swordsman had snapped. A month since the teeth incident and the damn cook kept ignoring him. They had been alone. No nakama to stop them from finally killing each other until the strange blue jar had chattered, covering them in powdery stuff.

Next thing Zoro remembered was Sanji's wet cock rubbing circles around his hole.

Bastard made him beg!

And it still didn't matter. Although Zoro was certain punishment shouldn't feel so damn good.

~x~

**Hurt/Comfort**

His head hurt. His ass hurt. And worst of all every time glanced at the cook, his heart hurt.

Sanji was lying naked on the floor next to him. Whatever had possessed them to reunite and change their fighting to fucking had worn off but Zoro still felt the urge to roll over until he covered the cook's body with his own.

To his surprise Sanji let him.

Looking down into Sanji's face, their cocks twitching alive as they moved against each other, Zoro knew he would get burned again because already the other's body was soothing his aching soul.

~x~

**The End**


End file.
